120819-costume-ideas
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They exist...but the NPCs won't share... Theres actually A LOT of stuff that NPCs wear that are rigged for multiple races and only restriction I've seen is faction based, like even Chua can wear the draken outfit. The pieces are also separated too and just need to be tied to sellable item tokens that can be placed sadly. Edited January 9, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- ---- Ha ha yeah ^^ ! Also I would like the art team to sometimes consider adding a few more "behavioural" secondary hairdos that apply only when your character wear certain kind of helmets. There are already a couple, I would say the game need a few more (please :wub: ). An example would be, especially for the long and massive Aurin haircuts, to have them change to a ponytail with hairs pulled back which would allow wearing (and thus "giving us back" ;) ) the goggles on forehead that Belle Walker wears, for of course avoiding the clipping. And I think i'm not the only one who would like those back :lol: : But yeah we all know they don't mesh (pun intended :P !) with many of the hairdos. Also this ponytail "behavioural" hairdo could apply to several other headgears such as, for example, this one : | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A number of those NPC outfits are theoretically going to be added on drop 4, if the PTR is anything to go by. Once that happens, I think what we will really be needing are more casual and 'city' clothes. Right now everything you put on your chest that isn't a coat is pretty terrible. | |} ---- ---- Artemis Zin's glasses. YES. PLEASE. Also I would really like some formal tuxedos or a dress or something... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL!! I had to when I saw it, better than starting a new one. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Seriously, you saw only the glasses in that pic o_0 | |} ---- Necromancer Class confirmed. | |} ---- ---- also MOTHER EFFING PANTS. LONG PANTS. NOT CAPRIS. TROUSERS. | |} ---- Well... there is one option... you may not like it... and its only for guys. | |} ---- <- NOT GUY. GIMMIE PANTS. | |} ---- I feel that you should dye them gold and then dance all over Nexus while singing You Can't Touch This. | |} ---- LOL Oh I saw more, but I wouldn't use that "coat" personally, so it doesn't matter as much to me. Same with the outfit above hers. Both are...interesting, but they don't fit my own style preferences, they're a bit much. Edited October 13, 2015 by Kavi | |} ---- ---- ---- I want that belt buckle :D | |} ---- It's still relevant :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- YES most definitely. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I wouldnt mind that female hair on the left where the hair is pulled to one side and curled i want belle walkers socks and shoes i think they are super cute | |} ---- Yesss... | |} ---- ---- I am...really surprised this doesn't already exist, I was almost sure it did. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 4 models. directly on the face like a gross luchador mask. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They'll still find a way to put kneepads on them. | |} ---- Please God no | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually, that's not true. I do want more than Bowler Hats and a Bow Tie. I would LOVE it if there were an option to toggle shoulder gear to either be symmetrical or asymmetrical. Just curious if the 'show' icon for shoulders could be changed to two icons. Perhaps make them two quarter circles that form a half circle (representing the left and right sides) and players could toggle visibility on the one(s) they wanted to see. There are lots of interesting shoulder pieces, but some are locked to an asymmetrical look that just feels really lacking. I am NOT saying I want to mix and match (as cool as that sounds, I assume that would be a nightmare to do programming wise). If you need an example of what I may be getting at, just look at how you can toggle your guild emblems, just without the back side. Who knows, maybe this could potentially lead to alternate versions of certain headgear pieces and switching between the two; i.e. the toggling of things such as hoods, goggles or masks up or down, on or off using a similar button layout next to the headgear space (a visibility option 'A' or 'B'/ '1' or '2'). | |} ---- ----